Misunderstanding
by AmberKyep
Summary: Sara misinterupts some evidence and it gets her into some trouble with a suspect. SaraGreg. Character Death
1. Chapter 1

AN: AH HAH! I have started another story. Oooo and I am liking this one. :) So here you go. Oh yeah, it's going to be a Sara/Greg story. I just love Sara/Greg stories. Sop here is to all the readers that have been with me Since Tony's start. Of, which reminds me. I have decided (despite what I said) that I'm going to be writing a sequel to Tony. I'll put it up after I finish this story, or maybe sooner. Not sure. Any way let's focus at the present story, so here you go. Yes I know it's a bit confusing, but it'll get better I swear.

* * *

"Hunning," Sara shouted. "Drop the gun!"

She had her own weapon out and drawn on the tall man. They were in Hunning's back yard, which was located in a very remote place in the desert. He stood perhaps ten feet away from her with a crazy gleam in his dark blue eyes. He glared at her fiercely. Then he shook his head, not to hard. He had a big nasty looking gun in his hand. "Idiot big" Greg would call it.

"Drop the gun," She shouted again. Her hands started to shake, she was so nervous. She prayed Hunning couldn't see it.

"How does it feel...Miss Sidle," Hunning hissed. He spit out her name like it was a foul taste on his tongue. "To know you life is on the brink of destruction. That in one moment . . . you'll never see anyone you love ever again. That you life is in the hands of someone else. Someone . . . who would destroy it without a second thought."

His voice was a low hiss, little more then a whisper, but Sara caught every word. She willed herself to be strong, to think straight, to not panic. She wasn't doing a very good job. But to make an attempt at such a thing she would have to keep Hunning talking.

"It sucks," she said truthfully. Her voice shook and Hunning had a wicked sort of grin on his face.

"I'll bet. You know I didn't kill those little girls," he said. His voice was completely calm. "I didn't go anywhere near them."

Sara wasn't convinced, but presence circumstances dictated that she must agree. So she nodded.

"Let's stop playing games, shall we...Miss Sidle," he said, spitting her name out again. "We both know you don't believe me."

"No I don't," Sara said before she could stop herself. But this seemed to make Hunning happy.

"Oh course not. Why would you? But that hardly matters now as I am the one with the power in this situation."

Sara could've argued, would've argued but she didn't Because she knew he was right.

_'Why, dammit? What the hell didn't I tell anyone where I was going?'_

Hunning was talking now but Sara wasn't listening. She was thinking as hard as she possibly could.

_'Alright Sidle, think now! Does anyone know you're here?'_

Sara had left in a hurry when she found out where Hunning would be. She didn't tell anyone, just rushed out of the lab, rushed off. And she was in the middle of no where. There would be no one who would find her. No one would here her scream, or find her body when he killed her.

"Miss Sidle," Hunning spat. "You should pay more attention to those in a place of power over you."

Despite her fear, Sara felt anger bubble inside her.

"You keep thinking that Hunning! Time'll set you straight."

She said this before she could get her tongue around the words. Before she could think about what was coming out of her mouth. She was practically hanging herself and she knew it.

_'Ah well, It's doesn't matter. He's not gonna let you walk out of here'_

She knew her death was inevitable, that she was just putting it off. There was no way in hell Hunning was gonna let her just walk out of here and go on her merry way.

_'Dammit Sidle, you must have told someone.'_

_Sara had just gotten the call. Flushed with victory and thinking only of busting the bastard, Sara rushed out of the lab as fast as she could. She walked down the halls, and ran, literally, into Greg._

_"Sorry," she said, helping him to his feet. He grinned and shrugged it off._

_"Where you off to," he asked._

_They were working different cases at the moment. Sara was going solo, and Greg had a case with Sofia.. So she had no reason to tell her._

_"Just going to...interview a suspect," she told him._

_'Dammit Dammit Dammit. Why the hell didn't I tell him'_

She was furious with herself. Greg would notice if she went missing.

Then her cell phone started to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, here's another one. The next few chapters are going to have flash backs and stuuf. It might get a bit confusing, stay focused. So here you go:)

* * *

_The Day Before_

"She's been dead about 12 hours," David told Sara. Sara glared at the ground.

"Dammit," She muttered. "We lost him again."

David looked at her oddly. So Sara explained.

"There's a serial killer out there. Rapes and kills little girls around 10 or so. Leaves them in the middle of the street, covered in a blanket with a black rose on top."

David looked at the body of the young girl. The crime scene looked like Sara had explained.

"We don't have any leads," Sara said softly. She stayed silent for a moment, looking sadly at the little girl's body.

"David, tag her special processing for me, please."

David nodded and loaded up the body on the gurney and took her back to the morgue. Sara stood, not moving, for a moment before starting. She would process the scene, but she knew there would be nothing. The crime scene was in the middle of a semi-busy street, and they would have to release it as soon as she was finished. They couldn't keep it shut for ever.

But Sara ran over the crime scene with a fine tooth comb. She looked for absolutely anything. After an hour she had only gotten a sore back. She was upset, she really didn't want this guy to get away with it. She scowled as she stood up. As with the last four scenes, the only evidence was what was covering the little girl.

Brass walked up to Sara.

"Nobody saw anything," he told her. Sara nodded sadly.

"Well, I didn't expect anything."

"Just like the last four times," Brass muttered, and Sara nodded.

"God I really want to nail this bastard," Brass said. Sara nodded again.

"Yeah, me too.

_

* * *

_

_"I did a great job,' _Sara thought viciously. The cell phone rang again

"Who's calling you," Hannson demanded and for the first time, Sara heard a note of fear creep into her voice. Sara fished the little phone out of her pocket. She used her left hand. Her right hand was still wrapped around the gun. Sara looked at the phone's little screen and could've cried with joy.

"The lab," Sara said without thinking. She tried to hide her joy. It wasn't hard. She was so scared right now she didn't need to pretend.

The phone continued to ring.

* * *

"Dammit Sara! Pick up," Greg muttered. He had a really bad feeling right now. Then the ringing stopped. He was about to speak when Sara spoke.

"It stopped ringing." Her voice was breathless and shocked. Sara had to be up to something, she had turned the phone on. She knew he was at the other end.

"Greg's knuckles were white as he griped the steering wheel. He placed his cell phone between his ear and shoulder. He tried to concentrate on the road and voices coming from the phone.

"Who was it?" This wasn't Sara's voice. It was faint but cold and angry.

"The lab." Sara's voice again.

"Did you tell anyone you're here?" The cold voice again. It was louder this time, like the person had gotten closer.

"No! I didn't tell anyone."

Sara drew a sharp breath. The bad feeling he had increased. Sara sounded like she was pleading. She sounded very frightened. Greg had never heard her speak like that and it scared him.

"You're lying Bitch! Who know?" The cold voice was defiantly closer and he was yelling.

"No one." Greg had the impression that one of both of them had a gun.

"Give me the phone Bitch!"

Then the phone shut off.

"Shit," Greg breathed. The phone dropped and he didn't pick it up again. Greg knew where he was going. He got the directions form the same source as Sara.

_'She'll be fine. She'll be okay,'_ Greg told himself. But he couldn't convince himself of that. He sped to Hannson's house. When he got there he opened his door quickly. To hell with quite and discretion.

"Liar," he heard the cold angry voice shout.

Then he heard three separate gun shots.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, remmber when I said "the next couple chapter" Well I lied. This is the last chapter. And you will know why at the end. Please don't kill me.

* * *

_Autopsy_

_"Anything different about this one, Doc," Sara asked Doc Robbins. He looked at the little girl on the table._

_"We if there is I have yet to find it," he said sadly. Sara scowled. That meant there was nothing, absolutely nothing. She had the blanket and everything else processed but her hopes were very very low._

_Later_

_Sara sat in the conference room studying file after file on the rape and murders of the little girls. She was at a lost to find anything varying between the five cases. The bastard even dumped the bodies in the same place. How sick was that._

_She looked at a paper that everyone that Jilly Mainy, the first victim, had contact with and places she went on a normal day. She ran her finger down the list then stopped. Her heart started to beat faster and then she pulled out the lists for the other victims and she smiled. All five little girl's went into Ferdy's Ice Cream the week they went missing. All different days, which is probably why it didn't raise any red flags before._

_She called P.D. and asked for Detective Radly. He was new and less likely to question Sara. She got him to find the address for the owner of the Ice Cream place. And on her way out the door she ran into Greg. Literally_

As soon as he heard the shots, Greg ran, flat out, as fast as he could. He got to the back yard and saw one body lying in the grass and saw someone else running as fast as he could away from this scene. Greg really didn't care about the preservation of the crime scene right now. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911, standing over Sara with tears in his eyes. He told the 911 operator where he was and that there was an officer down. Not entirely a lie and it would get the ambulance there faster. After hanging up he bent down next to Sara.

He knew immediately that there was no helping her now But his brain wouldn't let him accept that. The bastard had shot twice, but he only saw one bullet hole, in her shoulder, and it was bleeding badly. Having nothing else to stop the flow, Greg peeled off his own shirt and pressed it to Sara's shoulder.

"Sara, Sara wake up honey. Please stay with me," Greg said softly to her. He saw her eyelids flutter open and saw her face twist into a small smile.

"Greg," Sara said softly, her voice very shaky.

"Don't talk Sara. Everything'll be alright." Greg had no way of knowing this and some part of his brain was telling him that it wasn't true. But he knew Sara had to hear it. He had to hear it.

Sara reached her hand, which was covered in blood, her own blood, and placed it on Greg's face. She still had the twisted, sad smile on. Greg hated seeing her like this. He hated it.

"Thanks Greg," she said very softly. Then Greg felt her hand drop.

"Sara, Sara please wake up, please stay with me. Come on, hear the sirens, they're coming for you Sara" Greg said knowing he was reaching hysterics. He couldn't hear the sirens, he knew they weren't there yet.

When the paramedics actually got to the scene, they found Greg. He was holding Sara tightly, rocking her back and forth and crying completely silent tears.

* * *

It was on the news for the next several weeks. The slaying of a criminlist. It was Holly Gribbs all over again. Greg didn't listen to the news, or read the paper. he didn't want to hear anyone else's take on what had happened. 

Sara had no family to speak of, her mother was as good as dead. She only had the lab. Greg didn't even go to Sara's apartment the first time. The other's found her will no problem and told him what was in it. Sara had said that unless they wanted any of it, all her stuff was to be sold and the money was to go to the lab. It was a mark of how much her work had mattered to her that she was still doing it after she died.

That was when Greg went to Sara's apartment. He went alone, the others didn't come. In the end, he only kept a few books and a single picture. After that he shut the door and didn't enter again. He'd let someone else clean out her apartment.

Several people suggested that Greg go see a shrink or therapist or something. As it wasn't specifically required, Greg refused. He did take a one week vacation. He spent most of it sitting in his apartment staring at nothing in particular, thinking of Sara and what he didn't tell her. What he had so many chances to, but ignored them all.

True to her will, Sara was cremated. The night and swing shifts, Sara's only family, payed for everything. Because he asked, Greg was the one to bury her ashes where she knew she would've appreciated. He sat on the side of the mountain where Sara had buried the ashes of the gorilla a few years ago.

After that was done and the sun started to set, Greg laid down and stared at the setting sun. He seemed to have cried all his tears out the last few days.

"God Sara. I miss you so much," Greg said to nothing in particular. But he liked to think that she could still hear him. Or her spirit could.

"Never got to tell you how much you meant to me. How much...How much I loved you." It was no easier to say to the empty air, then it would've been to say to Sara in person.

Greg knew that when she died, Sara had taken a bit of him with her. He knew things would never be the same, that he would never get over this.

The sky started to darken and the stars began to come out. Greg stayed sitting, now staring at the stars.

This became Greg's special place. In the beginning he went there everyday, and it brought him sadness. He would talk to Sara, tell her about what was going on. He brought her the good news when they caught Hunning. He came when the trial was over and they had given Hunning the death penalty. He didn't attend the execution years later, he came here.

Every time he came, talked to Sara, something, some part of his brain, made him strain his ears. But no matter how hard he tried to hear only one thing reached his ears. The whistling of the wind in the grass and occasional cry of a black bird.

* * *

AN: OMG the fist time I killed a character. It's so depressing. But yes it had to be done. :) So thank you so much for everyone who reviwed, I love you guys so much. Untill the next story 

-Amber


End file.
